A True Warrior
by EmikoYellow
Summary: "How do you intend on using White Thunder's power?" That was the question that left me silent as she walked away. Would've White Thunder appeared just so I could protect Jiro? No, that's stupid. Guess I just don't know my reason
1. Chapter 1

The cold air escaped from my breath as I let out a small cough. I sighed and continued my walk into a little town. The town was small and filled with country style buildings. I sighed and reached into my vest's pocket to see what little change I had. I blinked in shock.

"I have enough money for food?" A wide smile came across my face as I thought of a nice dinner and started walking towards one of the cafe's, as I was in a daydream, I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped slightly. I growled and kicked the ankle of my attacker. He stumbled before turning me around and I locked into his blue eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Jiro..?" I finally breathed out.

"Nera? What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead." He shook his head and closed his eyes. I chocked a little. I haven't seen Jiro in years.. "Wow, Jiro. I haven't seen you in forever." He seemed to have soften up and nodded. "Same goes to you. You've grown up. A lot."

I closed my eyes and looked behind him to see a group of others. An adult female, with silver hair, she had this intimidating look in her blue eyes. There was two kids, they looked about the same age. One was a male with raven hair and the other was a girl with auburn hair. A girl younger than them was nearly suffocating the raven's arm, she had dark brown pigtails and purple eyes. Then I looked down at a small yellow creature. I had no idea what he was.

"Who are they?" I glanced around at them. The silver haired lady crossed her arms and walked up to me. "The same can go for you. Who are you and how do you know Jiro?" I blinked as I gazed up at her. "I'm Nera." I coughed, Jiro looked at the woman. "Zola, we should take her inside." So Zola's her name. She hesitated for a split second then nodded and started walking into the old building.

I sat across from Zola and next to Jiro and the yellow creature as I held the black tea in my hand.

"Let us introduce ourselves."

I blinked when I realized it was the boy with the raven hair speaking. "I'm Shu," The girl sitting next to him on both sides looked up at him as he introduced himself. The girl with the emerald eyes and auburn hair nodded. "I'm Kluke, it's nice to meet you." I nodded before the girl with the purple eyes looked at me. "I'm Bouquet," she smiled and closed her eyes. The yellow creature twitched his ears before smiling at me.

"I'm Marumaro. And you mam are a fine, pretty lady, maro." I could see Jiro glaring at him, but he didn't say anything. I smiled sheepishly. "Ah.. thanks?" I closed my eyes. Zola looked at me, her blue eyes gleaming. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm Zola. And you're name is Nera, am I correct?" I nodded slightly before confirming. "Yes,"

She nodded. "Is it alright is I ask you some questions?" I blinked curiously before nodding again. "Of course, go ahead." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Now, Nera. It seems you and Jiro have met." I tipped my head. "Yes we were best friends when we were little." She nodded. "Now, have you heard of shadows?" I blinked. That was a silly question. "Of course I do." She paused before proceeding. "What about the seven soldiers of light?" I shifted my legs. "Um.. yeah, I've heard of them." She nodded slowly. "How old are you?" I tugged at my collar. "Eleven," She glanced at Jiro, who nodded. "Jiro, may I ask how you two got separated." By this time, the only people at the table were me, Jiro and Zola. Jiro nodded. "When our village got attacked, I thought she died, so I left without her." I looked at the ground as I nodded a little. She rose from her seat. "We should get going. Nera, how about you come with us for a while?" I nodded quickly. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we were walking I heard a loud rustle from behind me, and the others did to. I looked at Jiro, who already had my hand and was running behind a rock. "Stay put." He growled and ran back towards the others, my eyes were darting around as I grabbed the sword from beside me and stood up. I'm not helpless. I can fight. Three people jumped out, three males and a female. After some smack talking and rude words. The female was insulted by something Jiro said and started growling and glowing a pink color.

_Shadow! _I gasped quietly and shrunk behind the hiding place. A few seconds later, I felt a _cold _evil hand on me. I turned around and saw one of the evil males smirking as Jiro ran up, the shadow; Minotaur behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped and clutched onto my sword, Jiro's hands were glowing. "Don't touch her." looked at the red haired man and gulped. He smirked and rolled his eyes through his glasses.

"Don't you know it's rude to attack someone who isn't a shadow wielder?" I couldn't help but yelp out loud when I realized it was the shadow talking. He glanced down at me before looking at the hawk shadow in front of him. Jiro glared at me. "What are you doing? I told you to stay down." I narrowed my white eyes. "I did." He sighed and looked back at the adult gran kingdom warrior. The red head told a command to his shadow and he responded faster than the speed of sound. Jiro was knocked to the ground, he tried standing up, but stumbled and fell to the ground on his knees, I scanned his body for an obvious injury. I blinked at his ankle which was in a painful angle. The other dude smirked and raised his hand for a final attack that would surely have finished him off. I shook my head and started running in front of him. Shu looked at me. "Nera!? You're going to get killed!"

I glanced at him, before shaking my head. "I'm not going to lose him again!" I got in front of Jiro as I waited for the blow to cease me.

I blinked my eyes open to find a white form in front of me, a pegasus shadow. I looked around for it's wielder, I looked at Jiro who was wide eyed. Zola was by me, blinking.

"White Thunder?"

My breaths were short. I was freaking out. From my feet were connecting to the shadow, I controlled where it was to go, and I'd have to give it the power it needs.. but how much power?

Jiro spoke, clutching his ankle. "Nera's a shadow wielder?" I glanced at him. Shu and is shadow, a blue dragon were looking over my way. The gran kingdom warrior's eyes were narrowed as they started moving away. Except for..

I rose, my hands glowing white and a smirk on my face. "Time to put you in your place." I snapped at him and raised my hand, I could my power draining and I haven't even launched the attack. Ignoring that fact, I raised my hand, the words felt natural as I spoke them. "White Thunder!" My whole body now had a white aura surrounding it. The pegasus let out a sound and looked at me. "Come on, Nera. I need power you got this." I nodded my head. "Thundering Massacre!" I screamed, giving her all my power. I got to see the attack hit the man, and I fell into someone's arms, then my vision faded and went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blinked my white eyes open to see Jiro in front of me. He was smiling in relief with a bandage around his ankle. I reached up and smiled, I put my arms around his neck, he grinned. "Nera, you had me worried about you." I smiled. "You didn't have to worry about me, Jiro. You should know I'm not helpless from the countless times of me kicking your butt." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He smiled a little. "Don't pull a crazy stunt like that, Nera. If White Thunder didn't show up, you'd more than likely be dead." I shrugged my shoulders. He continued. "It's alright, it's normal to pass out from over exceeding power levels." I nodded. "How long was I out?" He looked up. "Um.. a few days." I heard the door close behind Zola as she walked into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. Jiro was frantic." She smiled a little at Jiro's glare. She sat beside me. "Did you know you had that kind of power?" I shook my head. "Of course not, I just thought I was a normal girl." Zola frowned and shook her head. "Your much more than a normal girl, Nera." I blinked my eyes. "Wh.. what do you mean?" Zola blinked before starting to walk away. "Once you're ready to move then tell me, you Jiro and I will go to the ruins of White Thunder. There you'll find your answers."

I blinked and looked at Jiro, who's gaze was fixed on a set of papers set neatly in Zola's belt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nera, don't get up yet." I glanced into his eyes and clenched my stomach in pain. He put his hand softly on my shoulder blade. I winced at his touch, he took his hand away and hesitated before putting it on my shoulder.

"Don't get up, your too weak." He whispered, putting my hair back behind my ears. I sighed before nodding and laid back. He shook his head and sat next to me. I sat up and looked around. "I can't believe I'm a shadow wielder." He smiled a little as he nodded. "Me either, how do you feel?"

"Hurt, tired, drained, sick, shall I go on?" He shook his head and laughed a little as Shu walked in. "What you two doing?" he smirked. "Isn't that sweet, Jiro." I looked up at Jiro to his face red, trying to keep his cool from the ten year old with raven hair. Shu shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm picking." he set a small tray down with two cups and a small plate of bread. "Sorry we don't have much, Nera." He said, sheepishly. I smiled and closed my eyes. "It's fine, Shu." Shu nodded and started walking towards the door. "Alright, bye." he waved and walked out. Once he closed the door, I felt a horrible pain in my chest and bent over.

"Ow.."

Jiro supported me as I tried to lean back up. "What's wrong Nera?" I grabbed his hand and put it near my pulse on my neck, he put his index finger on it and winced. "Your heartbeat's too fast." I grabbed his arm as he stood up. "Stop, Jiro. I'm fine."

He hesitated for a little while before sighing. "Fine, but if it gets any faster I'm going to tell Zola."

I nodded, I always get my way with him. It's been that way for a long time. "Good." I poked his nose. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me again.

"Why did you do it?" His question came suddenly."What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know." I shrugged. "I dunno, Jiro. Honestly. I just thought it was the right thing to do." He smiled. "Remember when we were young?" I nodded. "Which moment?" He smiled and looked up. "Remember when my little sister wouldn't stop chasing you around the yard?" I nodded and laughed. "Remember when my brother tackled you and wouldn't let you free until you gave him twenty bucks?" He chuckled. "Oh yeah," The breeze blew in the air as he smiled at me. "Thanks for coming back." I shook my head. "Thank YOU for coming back to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zola walked in, her bag over her shoulder. She looked over at me and Jiro, I was fast asleep but could hear a little bit of the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Zola."

"Hey, Jiro. Is she conscious?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep."

Zola nodded. "We should get moving."

Jiro shook his head. "We can't leave now, Nera's heartrate was top notch a while ago."

I blinked my eyes opened. "Is it time to go?" Jiro shook his head. "Not yet, Nera." Zola him gave a tiny glare. "Unless you want to."

I coughed. "How about tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I picked up the red bag beside me and looked at Jiro. He sighed. "You don't have to make that walk, Nera." I shrugged. "I'm fine, Jiro." He exhaled deeply and started walking outside. I turned my head when I heard the sound of Zola's boot clicking across the floor. "You ready, Nera?" I nodded and I put the drawstrings of my bag on my shoulders and followed her as she walked out. I stopped and was thinking. Why would, I off all people be a shadow wielder? It's insane though.. why would she have appeared then and not when my family was killed? Why didn't she show up when I saw Nene? Zola noticed I was thinking and walked up to me until she was inches from my face. "I bet you're wondering why she came out when she did." I nodded, psychic much? She shrugged. "What did you say when you got in front of Jiro?" I looked into her ice blue eyes for a reason, but couldn't see anything. "I said I wasn't going to lose him again." She smiled and nodded. "You had a goal inside of your head and risked your life to make it."

"Risked my life?" I repeated. She blinked her emotionless blue eyes. "Of course, you did want to protect him right?" I shook my head. "He can protect himself, there's no need to protect him." She tightened her bandanna on her head and got closer to me. "I have a question for you, Nera." I nodded my head, slightly intimidated. "Go ahead." Her ice blue eyes glowed. "How do you plan on using White Thunder's power?" That was the question that made me blink and think about. She and Jiro walked ahead as I hung back a little bit as I thought about it. I mean, I know Jiro got Minotaur because he wanted more power. That seems a little ambitious, wouldn't be why I want power. Shu got Blue Dragon because he wanted to protect people. That sounds similar to what I want but, I just can't exactly tell what I want. It's too hard of a question if you ask me. I might want it for more than one reason. I guess I just want to make a difference. Before I knew it, Zola stopped in front of some old ruins and glanced up at it. Right when I stepped in the entrance, this voice in my head was telling me to go right, without telling the others, after a couple minutes I responded and walked over to a statue without telling Jiro or Zola. I walked up to it, it was a pegasus statue with a glowing rhinestone diamond between it's eyes. I reached out to touch, but hesitated. Finally, I closed my eyes and touched the glowing diamond. I closed my eyes and passed out beside it.

I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a pitch black room with only White Thunder in front of me, she nodded before the scene around me changed to something familliar, I couldn't believe she had the heart to put me here.

i Talta..? /i I blinked and looked around my old village. What was the shadow doing? I blinked when I heard a familliar pair of voices. When I peered over the hill I saw to children, one was blonde with white eyes and a blue dress with black sweatbands and socks with blue boots with a black fold running from a yound boy with brown-gray hair and blue eyes. It's not very hard to guess who it is. It was me and Jiro playing our usual game of tag where he's it and I'm kicking his butt. I laughed as the younger me looked back at him and stuck out her tongue while he responded with the rolling of his eyes. "You can get me, Jiro!" She smirked and started running a bit faster.

Before too long. I was in the same place, but a different time. The arid smell of smoke filled my nose as I ran over into the village to find it burning down. I gasped as tears were nearly filling my eyes even though I witnessed this before. Jiro ran in the village, his teeth and fists clenched as he ran inside his house. I put my hand over my mouth as I followed him. He glanced around before he removed a log from him. I saw him say a couple words to Jiro.. then he went limp. I growled at my shadow that was no where to be found. "What are you trying to prove?!" I yelled out. Jiro's nose was bright red and he already had tears streaming from his eyes before he made out the door and next door to my house. He pushed the door open as I followed him. I tried to listen for my pegasus shadow but could only hear Jiro calling my name. I had tears running down my face and I finally screamed. "Enough is enough!" I had the same white aura around me as the demolished villade vanished and I was in the dark place again. The white pegasus in front of me, I stepped up to her. "Why would you do that?" I snapped. White Thunder's red eyes locked straight into my eyes as she told me.

"You don't know why you summoned me. I just reminded you. You don't want anyone to hurt- not physically but emotionally, Nera. You need to understand that if you are to bring me back and battle beside you." I blinked my white eyes at her. She sighed. "Wipe your eyes, Nera.." I nodded and used the sweatband on my arm to wipe the hot tears from my eyes.

She nodded. "Your friends are in danger, including Jiro." I blinked as I nodded. "Alright, bring me back." She nodded with a friendly smile as a necklace with a white ring on it appeared in front of me. "Put this on, it'll give you enough energy to summon me." I nodded and took the necklace and put it around my neck as the black world faded.

I was screaming and already giving power to summon White Thunder right when I stood up and saw the attack. The pegasus came out from the ground in made a sound in triumph as I ran over to Zola and Jiro, who were fighting an army of Gran Kingdom Warriors. I yelled and jumped up, feeling power in my hands as I launched the attack.

"Thundering Massacre!" My hands were glowing a fierce white as white aura surrounded my hands and shocks of lightning covered it, the same thing was coming from White Thunder as she launched the attack. I could feel someone behind me as I uppercut them in their face as White Thunder did the same to his shadow. I smirked.

"Well done, White Thunder."


End file.
